


我爱的人是，爱无能/Predator

by pAntie2



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Rope (1948), Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: #西皮：Nathan Leopold/Richard Loeb (Thrill me)#斜线区分左右。#含少量历史向RPS及电影《夺魂索》情节。#分级：Explicit/NC-17#预警：病，黑，并没有很多爱，并没有很多三观，现实向。主要是为了开开小车（咳。





	

从Nathan走进那间宴会大厅的一瞬间，他就知道，自己并不是这间屋子里唯一的一个捕食者。  
  
Richard Loeb，那人身上像是带着某种与生俱来的光芒，如同太阳那般，灿烂而又夺目。他的幽默和微笑教人沉沦，Nathan想着，视线便不由自主地追随过去，略过一群平庸乏味的面孔，停留在那人嘴角显而易见的弧度。  
  
微笑。  
  
却又不仅仅是微笑。  
  
Nathan插在口袋里左手几乎是不受控制地攥紧了几分，就连指甲掐进了掌心也毫无知觉，某种不知名的兴奋让他的手心变得略略汗湿。  
  
他听着心脏制造出的巨大且不规则的跳动声响，呼吸踉跄了几拍。  
  
——没有人比他更熟悉那个几不可察的轻蔑笑意。  
  
此刻的Richard正低着头同身边的Janet说着什么，后者的神情由一开始的不快逐渐舒缓下来，将信将疑地朝另一个方向看去。  
  
也许是因为墙上那幅表现主义的画作让她觉得受了冒犯，或许是因为她没能得到同她今晚的美貌相衬的关注，又或许是她的前任男友Kenneth也受邀出席了这场聚会的缘故。[1]  
  
Nathan漫无目的地想着，不经意间触及了另一道同样在人群中逡巡的视线。  
  
“你好，Richard Loeb，这位是Janet，”男人冲他露出招牌的微笑，右手大力地握住了他的，“之前好像没见过你？”  
  
充满力量而且干净利落的握手会让他看上去更加可靠，Nathan在心中暗自打量着眼前人的伪装。他小心地深吸了一口气，将翻涌的情绪咽回喉管。他明白此刻的自己就像是在海水中捕捉到血腥气息的鲨鱼，哪怕是空气中一丝极其细微的颤动都能让他兴奋不已。  
  
“Nathan，Nathan Leopold，很高兴认识你们。”  
  
他们的初次见面和Nathan经历过的无数次寒暄别无二致。而Richard同他匆匆聊过两句，果不其然又向着另一个角落辗转过去。  
  
“这就是Richard，”倒是Janet依旧站在原地，她把空香槟杯随手放到桌上，朝着Richard离开的方向耸了耸肩，“你明知道这家伙是个不折不扣的混蛋，却还是忍不住相信他那些花言巧语和佯装无辜的说辞。”  
  
Nathan顺势跟着Janet的视线看过去，礼节性地应了一声。  
  
“噢抱歉，我不该跟说这些的。”Janet像是才反应过来，紧接着冲Nathan露出了一个歉意的微笑。  
  
“您大可放心，我不是那种热衷八卦的人，嗯我是说，您不必在意。”  
  
“无妨，这也不算什么秘密，”Janet从侍者手里接过另一杯红酒，“即便是最迟钝的人也看得出Kenneth的受邀绝不是什么‘意外’或者‘失误’……”  
  
“今晚您一定是喝得太多了，我想。”  
  
“……这一切都是他的计划，邀请Kenneth出席好让我无比窘迫，”Janet说着，忍不住自嘲地笑出声来，“呵，真是绝妙的恶作剧，我是说，除了Richard，还有谁会拥有这么教人毛骨悚然的‘幽默感’。”  
  
  
“幽默感，她真的是这么说的？”  
  
“我相信我的记忆力没有任何问题，但是她那晚应该是喝了不少。”  
  
“幽默感，哈哈哈哈，我跟你说什么来着，Janet总是这么的、一语中的。”  
  
“该死的，你能小点声么！”  
  
“小点声？我为什么要小点声？”  
  
“你生怕别人不知道是我们放火烧了仓库吗？！”  
  
“放轻松点，亲爱的。”Richard的双手无比自然地搭上了他的肩膀，指尖带着他无比熟悉的烟草味道。  
  
Nathan不着痕迹地吞咽了一口口水，他感觉到对方因为兴奋而略带颤抖的喘息喷上颈项，撞击着战栗不已的神经。  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
“你总是这么容易紧张，”Richard的手臂环过的他脖子，流向大脑的血液滞涩起来，Nathan微微仰起头，像是不甚在意由于压迫而产生的强烈的窒息感，“这让你变得很无趣、平庸，就像，就像那些低级的世人一样。”  
  
“可是你叫我害怕。”  
  
“不是我，是尼采，”烈焰吞吐着炽热的火光，烧灼着Richard眼底的痴迷，“查拉图斯特拉要把我的火带往山谷中去；可是他们就站在那里，他们在笑，他们不理解我的话，我这张嘴跟他们的耳朵是对不上的。——难道先要扯碎他们的耳朵，使他们学会用眼睛来听么？[2]”  
  
他们将会听见的，即将。很快。  
  
他们站在距离仓库不远的矮棚底下，阴影如鬼魅，在这个无人注意的角落里悄无声息地蔓延。  
  
Nathan的表情在跳动的火光中显得晦暗不明，Richard在放松他的钳制的瞬间，干燥的掌心同他脖侧的皮肤飞速地擦过。Nathan小心地控制着呼吸，连他自己也分辨不清，这些剧烈翻涌的情绪究竟是来自纵火的不安，抑或者是彼此之间一触即离的摩擦。  
  
  
“……Nathan的阴郁让我有些担忧，尽管你的陪伴会让他开朗不少，我相信；但我始终忘不了第一次见到他时，我从他身上读出的，深刻的忧郁……忧郁，嗯？”  
  
“……够了、不要再念下去了。”  
  
“不要听下去吗，你确定？这些可都是Janet最‘诚挚’的关心了啊，”Richard的嘴角牵出那个惯常的嘲讽的弧度，他咬着一个未及点燃的烟，声音因此变得愈发含混低沉，“不过，‘阴郁’，这个词简直太他妈的准确到位了；想必她比我更早看出来，你就是一个彻头彻尾的恶心的变态。”  
  
“我说、够了。”  
  
“够了？”上扬的音尾透露出残忍的嗤笑，“这应该让你感到兴奋才对……”  
  
“我没……”  
  
“我应该猜到的，我是说，那次你在农场上徒手拧断了那只鸡的脖子我就应该知道。[3]”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“没有？你没有杀掉那只鸡，还是，你从没有想过杀人？”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
……  
  
等Nathan反应过来，他的一只手已经掐在了Richard的脖子上；他没有用力，但虚虚罩上去的动作足以让他惊恐万分。  
  
“事先说明，我可没心情陪你玩什么变态的游戏。”Richard只是漫不经心地扫了一眼对方颤抖的右手，便很快将视线转移到床尾精致繁复的雕花栏杆上头。  
  
半压在身上的男人迅速抽走了手。他近乎虔诚地匍匐下去，用唇舌侍弄着Richard半软不硬的下体，柔软的舌尖从囊袋舔舐到柱身，转而又在铃口处轻柔地打转。感觉到嘴边的阴茎由于生理性的快感愈发硬挺，Nathan无意识地舔了舔下唇，转为吮吸。  
  
当温热而湿润的唇舌将他彻底包围的瞬间，Richard无法否认由尾椎骨迅疾窜入神经中枢的快感。他保持着仰靠在床头的姿势，却有些难耐地屈起了一条腿。  
  
Richard一手从床头柜上摸出两根火柴，随手擦亮，燃起嘴边那根已然被咬得变了形的烟。  
  
他的手指不由自主地揪住了Nathan后脑上的头发，上下摆动的脑袋跟着愈加卖力起来，舌面时不时擦过最为敏感的冠状沟。  
  
“我的时间有限。”Richard说着，眯起眼睛吐出了一口烟圈，他垂眼看着Nathan的动作顿了片刻，濡湿的舌尖转而向上，轻舔过他的小腹肌肉。  
  
分明是若有似无的触碰，Richard却没来由地感到一阵阴冷，像是一块极薄的刀片正沿着肌肉纹理，要将他肢解成微不足道的碎片。  
  
“恶心。”  
  
那个词尚未从Richard的双唇之间完全吐出来，Nathan突然动作起来，将身下人随意敞着的两腿掰得更开。  
  
从Richard皱眉吃痛的表情不难看出，这一次他用上了不小的力道；两人光裸的下体便毫无缝隙地紧贴在一起，Richard抬手解开了上身依旧扣得严丝合缝的衬衣扣子，否则一丝不苟的上半身和完全赤裸的下体让他觉得有些过分地变态。  
  
“可是我喜欢……”  
  
“我想我们的协议里写的只是上床，而不包括满足你的那些恶心的癖好。”  
  
“可……”  
  
“闭嘴，做爱。”  
  
Richard说着抄了把散落的额发，意图掩饰不可避免的紧张。插入的疼痛依旧会让他产生某些难以启齿的恐惧，即便他不得不承认Nathan确实非常善于抚慰他的敏感点，并带给他强烈的高潮。  
  
当Nathan的阴茎一寸寸推进他的体内，Richard有些忿恨地吐出几乎燃尽的香烟，把烟尾掐灭在对方的肩胛骨上方。彼此呼痛的闷哼交叠成一道，Nathan着魔一般重重舔过对方因吞咽而上下滚动的喉头。  
  
“……肏。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
Richard调笑的声线随着空气当中的沉默坠落到地上，对方突然较劲一般咬紧了下唇，只余下压抑的喘息掠过他的耳畔。  
  
Richard不甚在意地手臂架到床头的栏杆上。  
  
热烫的空气中蒸腾出汗水，四散着秘而不宣的混乱欲念，所幸罪恶之城黑夜便足以掩盖一切脏污或可怖的阴谋。  
  
敏感点被反复顶弄带给他强烈的快感，Richard几乎是无意识地扯紧了Nathan的领口。迅速的全根插入又全根拔出的刺激让他的眼神迷离，快感汹涌地没过他的一切观感，这让Richard一瞬间产生了几近溺毙的错觉，被用力撑开的腿根都跟着不住地战栗起来。  
  
白浊喷溅上Richard的大腿和小腹，他不满地翻了个白眼——尽管之后Nathan便拿来了毛巾仔细地替他擦拭。  
  
“下次，不要再往我家寄那些恶心的信了。”  
  
Nathan没有做声，但他们彼此都知道，Richard说的是那些定期便会出现在Richard家信箱里的，那些热情洋溢的情书。  
  
每一封都毫不避讳对他的强烈爱意。每一封也都清清楚楚落款了Nathan的名字。  
  
“说实话，刚认识你时，我居然会觉得你可能会是叔本华的忠实拥趸[4]……呵、现在想来，真是可笑至极。”  
  
“确实。”Nathan的回答语焉不详，可Richard想是也无暇细究。  
  
Nathan用指尖小心翼翼描摹着身下人熟睡的唇角，那一抹讥诮像是已经刻进了骨子里。不知怎么他想起Richard游学回来的那个下午，那人在钟楼的高台上找到了他。  
  
“赞美造物主创造的自然并不会让你更接近上帝，可怜的Nathan在他的鸟群观察课中竟毫无所闻，不知道上帝死掉了！[5]  
  
“比起那些鸟雀，你更应该观察鹰，和盘绕在他颈部的蛇。[6]”  
  
“……骄傲和，智慧，是吗？”Nathan情不自禁地吻上抚触过Richard脸庞的指尖。  
  
Richard有个极其自恋的习惯，便是保留所有送给他的情书——哪怕是来自一个他无比厌恶的对象。  
  
想必这些情书足以叫他的“不在场证明”不攻自破。即便是最愚蠢的警官，也很难相信一个同性恋会在半夜同一个陌生女人调情暧昧。  
  
  
一场绝妙的谋杀。  
  
Nathan几乎可以预见他们的归宿。他的名字同Richard的一同出现在，从纽约时报到华盛顿邮报，几乎所有报纸的头版头条。到那一刻，他们就再分不开了。  
  
他的绝望，他的虚妄，他的憎恶。  
  
大概可以换来Richard的全部，除爱以外。  
  
-Fin-  
=================  
[1]源自电影《夺魂索》中的情节。  
[2]出自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》第一部之“查拉图斯特拉的前言”。  
[3]源自电影《夺魂索》中的情节。  
[4]此处主要指叔本华哲学思想中的悲观主义和禁欲主义。  
[5]化用《查拉图斯特拉如是说》中查拉图斯特拉下山时对森林中的圣人的评价。  
[6]尼采哲学论著中以鹰象征高傲和独立自主，而蛇象征智慧，此处亦为化用。


End file.
